Monster
by Inannah
Summary: Este monstruo... este maldito monstruo me arrancó el corazón. ScotlandxUK y leve UKxUSA.


_**·Monster·**_

● **Autora**_: Hago esta historia aun cuando no he actualizado las otras que tengo en camino, soy una perra lo sé._

● **Disclaimer**_: Los personajes no me han de pertenecer, aún cuando prenda velitas a todo ente divino habido y por haber. Pertenecen al maldito desconsiderando de Himaruya que todavía no pone a trabajar su awesome cerebrito para crear los personajes latinos –Que entre nos y estoy segura que no hay nadie que lo niegue- estamos impacientes que aparezcan hace un buen tiempo._

● **Advertencia**_: Lenguaje soez que lindos niñitos no deben leer (: Insinuaciones sexuales leves _

● **Dedicatoria**_: A Meme-chan que estuvo de cumpleaños. Este regalito es para ti con cariño *Sonríe* Lamento el hecho de no poder haberte entregado la historia que me pedías pero aunque me esforcé no logré terminarla ni darle un fin decente. Lo lamento, en serio. Y también lamento lo de demorar tanto en dártelo, soy una mala niña ):_

● **Pareja**: _UsaxUk /ScotlandxUk. No sé finalmente a cual decidirme * Se rasca la cabeza*_

● **Gé****nero**_: Angst, Romance._

Intentaba escuchar como la nación japonesa hablaba en la reunión sobre la posibilidad de crear mayores fondos para países en vías de desarrollo y del cómo podía eso afectar a la economía global, aunque esos momentos le era imposible hacerlo. La poderosa mirada de Escociase encontraba clavada en su cara. Frunció el entrecejo y torció su boca en señal de disgusto. No quería voltear a ver, no debía voltear ni lo iba a hacer aunque sintiera como un imán lo arrastrara a girar su rostro.

Lo sabía muy bien, ese bastardo quería poder controlarlo con su mirada; tenerlo bajo su total merced para poder manipularlo a su capricho, pero Inglaterra no iba a darle tal privilegio. Aún cuando los músculos de su cuello eran tirados por el arpón de esos magnéticos y sádicos ojos verdes tan iguales como a la vez tan distintos a los suyos, iba a seguir luchando contra ellos; no importa que se rasgara su piel por la filosa cuchilla que tironeaba aquel demonio.

_Lo iba a lograr._

Se acomodó en su asiento y fingió estar concentrado en esa interesante diapositiva que no entendía ni mierda. Su mejilla estaba siendo prácticamente calcinada por la furia de esos ojos que lo miraban fijos. Arthur sabía perfectamente que era lo que se decía entre líneas: frustración. Como a un niño que se le niega su juguete preferido, Scott lo miraba furioso y maldecía a medio mundo porque su simple capricho no era cumplido. Rogaba que alguien le hablara a ese idiota y pudiera así quitar el peso de su mirada de él; quería en estos momentos tener telepatía y poder enviarle un mensaje a Polonia para que hablara con el pelirrojo que estaba a su derecha de cualquier mierda, pero que le hablara ¿Nadie notaba la directa y nada discreta mirada de su hermano posada sobre él?

Buscó la mirada de alguna nación que haya notado ese hecho pero nada. Todas estaban serias escuchando el monólogo procedente del asiático. Todas las naciones estaban ignorando su muda petición de ayuda, todas salvo una: América. El menor no despegaba sus ojos azules de él, y su ceño fruncido destacaba la ausencia de la frívola sonrisa de siempre que había sido reemplazada en una recta línea. Si Inglaterra hubiera estado junto a él notaría los puños temblando con fuerza bajo la mesa, si hubiera leído la mente sabría que Alfred estaba molesto consigo por ser incapaz de detener el acoso visual que su ex tutor recibía del- a sus ojos- maldito de Escocia.

Se sabía que América era el único que podía tener el poder suficiente para detener aquél hostigamiento, claro era una superpotencia ¿Por qué si podía detenerlo, no lo hacía? Compartieron por unos segundos miradas hasta que Arthur, resignado, cortó conexión fingiendo concentrarse nuevamente en la presentación. Estados Unidos siguió mirándole unos instantes antes de bajar la mirada, frustrado.

Tenía el poder y las ganas suficientes para poder detener eso mas, el no poder explicarse el extraño sentimiento que guardaba en su pecho y el miedo a qué dirán las otras naciones si hiciera ese espectáculo le asían como unos brazos invisibles a la silla.

El europeo estuvo toda la agonizante hora y un cuarto que duró esa reunión con los ojos fijos en aquella estúpida presentación. Cuando ya término la reunión y sólo unos pocos quedaban por irse, Alfred se acercó a invitarlo a comer a un Mc Donald's® y Arthur no pudo agradecerle a más deidades pues no existían, la invitación providencial que le hizo el americano. Ya iba a responder en su alivio que aceptaba la invitación cuando sintió como un frío y brusco brazo lo agarra de los hombros tirándolo a un lado haciendo que su angustia volviera a emerger de su pecho cubriéndolo de ese vapor que hacía el aire irrespirable, denso.

—Lo siento pero ya tenía una salida programada conmigo— Su voz rasposa y el aliento a cigarro de muy buena calidad a pocos centímetros de su nariz lo mareó y le entraron ganas de llorar. Alfred miró con odio a Escocia, como siempre hacía.

A los ojos de Inglaterra, la presencia de su otrora colonia hacía un poco más soportable la presencia de su sádico hermano, como un apoyo. Alfred le dedicó una desconfiada y seca mirada cuando el celta mayor se apoyó en los hombros de su consanguíneo sin quitarle de encima sus ojos de encima en una silenciosa amenaza.

Estados Unidos de América sentía que algo le carcomía el pecho, como un ácido verde que burbujeaba desde la boca del estómago hasta su pecho y sus manos escocían diabólicamente para romperle la nariz a ese bastardo pelirrojo cada vez que tocaba a Arthur. Pero la confusión de no entender la razón que daba vida a esos deseos asesinos lo hacia quedarse en silencio. Soportando.

—Te llamo luego, Arthur— fue su escueta respuesta antes de irse. No podía soportarlo más. Su autocontrol no era de hierro y los desconocidos celos lo estaban torturando.

"_Perdón, Arthur"_

Los demás se había ido dejando a los hermanos solos en aquel elegante salón. De repente, el escocés gira con su habitual brusquedad al menor y le comienza a revolver los bolsillos. Inglaterra estupefacto trató de alejar las fuertes manos de Scott de su cuerpo.

—Hey, qué mierda crees que estás hacien…—Su voz se apagó cuando a dos centímetros de su rostro aparece cierto objeto peculiar. Frente a él estaba su teléfono celular atrapado en los pálidos y delgados dedos escoceses. Intenta tomarlo de vuelta pero el otro lo aleja de un manotazo, enfureciéndolo. — ¡Mi celular! ¿Qué crees que haces?

Escocia lo miraba en un raro silencio que daba mala espina.

—Ese mocoso no te volverá a llamar ¿Me entendiste? — Dicho esto, tiró el celular por una de las ventanas que estaban abiertas bajo la atónita mirada del inglés que sólo podía estar como baboso pegado a la ventana viendo como su celular caía en una agónica cámara lenta hasta el cemento donde se destrozaba y quedaba hecho mierda.

La más pura y maldita mierda.

— ¡¿Quién demonios te crees como para haber tirado mi celular, imbécil? ¡Ahí tenía los números de todos! — Luego del desconcierto que lo había dejado mudo, el Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte explotó en una sarta de improperios a su pariente que lo miraba de una forma indescifrable.

—Cállate, imbécil— Buscó en sus bolsillos de una forma casi desinteresada algo mientras Arthur le empezaba a gritar de que tendría que mover su pelirrojo trasero a buscarle toda la información perdida por sus arrebatos. Scott lo calló cuando le muestra un teléfono celular último modelo con una cinta roja en una esquina. Lo depositó divertido en el bolsillo de la camisa del menor y se dirigió finalmente a la puerta no sin antes dirigir un susurro que sonó como una amenaza-orden — No le darás este número a nadie, menos a ese apestoso yankee.

Arthur lo quedó mirando en silencio, perturbado. El escocés ya había desaparecido de su vista pero su corazón seguía latiendo con un trote desesperado, cerró los ojos esperando apaciguar la máquina que impulsaba su líquido vital y rogaba que desapareciera el calor en sus mejillas.

La pálida nación se quedó en silencio y acompañado de la soledad observando la estela de humo que dejaba su homólogo. Repasó tratando de hallarle sentido alguno a la escena que tuvo segundos antes. No pudo más que maldecir.

Bastardo escocés siempre tan raro y misterioso, nunca lo había entendido. Desde que era pequeño siempre había hecho ese inexplicable tipo de cosas; lo maltrataba, buscando de cualquier forma torturarlo o dejarlo en total humillación y al otro instante ¡Paf! De la nada llegaba con un ramo de rosas o un conejo. El Arthur de esos momentos que no superaba los trescientos años y que su forma antropomorfa era la de un niño de cinco siempre quedaba confundido en medio del bosque a donde se iba llorar viendo como la gran espalda de su hermano se alejaba luego de que le daba aquellos regalos, nunca entendiendo que era lo que cruzaba por esa cabeza, nunca comprendiéndolo.

_Pero algo dentro de él __siempre lo ansiaba._

Algo vibró en su camisa y extrañado se dirigió a su bolsillo, era el brillante y costoso teléfono que le había entregado recién aquél estúpido fumador compulsivo, que tenía un nuevo mensaje con número desconocido.

"_Lindo viaje en Metro"_

— ¿Eh?

Se quedó mirando por varios segundos aquel aparato ese, deseando que de alguna le explicara aquel extraño mensaje.

Él viajaba en uno de los autos dados por su gobierno tal que era imposible irse en aquella vía de transporte público. Se planteó que simplemente quizá algún imbécil se haya confundido de número y se lo envió a él. Guardó de nuevo el celular ahora en el bolsillo de su pantalón cuando comenzó a recapacitar de un pequeño detalle. El objeto traía una cinta de regalo y se notaba totalmente nuevo; acaso…

¿Escocia le había dado un regalo?

Salió del salón y mientras iba en el ascensor buscaba la razón de este estrambótico hecho. Escocia. El mismo tirano y demoníaco reino de Escocia había osado de darle un regalo, con lo que el hecho de que su antiguo teléfono hubiera fallecido de tal violenta forma no era más que una parte ideada del plan de aquel pelirrojo del mal. Caminó hasta la entrada al subterráneo y maldijo a Scott suponiendo que aquel idiota le haya roto algún objeto de gran valor porque…

… se negaba por completo a aceptar la idea de que Scott hubiera roto su antiguo celular y darle otro nuevo solo para que Alfred no tuviera su número.

Ya se encontraba en el estacionamiento en busca del Mercedes negro que descansaba con paciencia en el sitio donde lo había dejado aparcado aquella mañana y no pudo no sonreír al imaginar cómo ese vehículo lo llevaría a su casa donde podría merendar mientras hace provecho del tiempo para leer un buen clásico relajadamente en su sofá olvidando por completo a su sádico hermano. Recálquese lo último por favor, _olvidando por completo a su sádico hermano… ¿Acaso no será huyendo y escondiéndose de su pariente?_

Oh bueno, eso quisiera.

-¿Qué mierda?- movió una y otra vez la llave del auto sin que este éste se encendiera. Una, dos, tres veces y nada. Se levantó y revisó el motor no hallándole nada raro. El auto simplemente se había descompuesto. Arthur decidió llamar a su primer ministro avisándole del hecho además de indicarle que se iría en taxi. Suspiró fastidiado. Día en especial que elige su carro para echarse a perder.

No es como que _alguien_ le hubiera cortado los cables antes de que llegara Arthur.

Menudo día. La representación del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte estuvo esperando más de treinta minutos a que pasara un condenado taxi y cuando decide llamar a la empresa de que hicieran el puto favor de mandarle uno se entera que están en huelga. Rojo de la frustración, lanza improperios mentales a todo lo habido y por haber mientras se dirige ahora a la estación de metro más cercana, pues irse caminando es una idea más que descartada con esos nubarrones negros en el cielo amenazando en cualquier segundo tirárseles encima y empaparlo en una no preparada _ni bienvenida_ ducha natural.

Vamos, que tampoco podría suceder que _cierta persona_ hubiera amenazado con sucios métodos al dueño de la empresa de colectivos.

Caminaba por las asoladas calles y no pudo dejar de pensar en un instante en aquel monstruo con el cual compartía sangre. Díganle una corazonada, un mal presentimiento o como quieran, algo le decía que de alguna u otra forma Scott se veía en esto involucrado.

Se arregló con molestia la chaqueta que tenía colgada de un hombro y volvió a soltar un suspiro acompañado de la trigésima cuarta maldición del día. Los faroles dorados comenzaban a alumbrar la vereda rodeada de uno que otro árbol que se veía desnudo por las manos del otoño que deshojaba sus ramas haciéndolas suicidarse, dejando los cadáveres cobrizos esparcidos por la acera. Cobrizo. Cobrizo al igual que el pelo de Escocia. Este último tiempo había comenzado a comportarse de una forma indescifrable, comenzando todo luego de aquella fiesta de Austria para conmemorar el aniversario de Dios sabe qué. En esos momentos no le interesaba.

Estuvo todo el maldito baile sintiéndose acechado por unos ojos invisibles que lo vigilaban de un punto indeterminado. La presión que ejercía aquella persona se hacía cada vez más asfixiante y no halló método más expedito que buscar refugio en el alcohol para infundarse la solución de que era una simple paranoia causada por aquel líquido amargo. Ya había terminado su doceava copa de ponche cuando las luces del salón se apagaron sorpresivamente produciendo que los invitados entraran en un estado de desorden y se formara un griterío descomunal. Iba a tratar de salir por la puerta del salón cuando una mano lo tira bruscamente y sus gritos de auxilio fueron opacados por las agudas voces de las féminas alborotadas.

Comenzó a asustarse realmente cuando sintió que lo tiraban hacia dentro de un dormitorio y cerraban la puerta tras él. Giró para ver quién era el extraño que le había arrastrado hasta aquel lugar pero su captor en un infantil juego le da vuelta y lo tira a algo blando que supuso era la cama. El cuerpo desconocido se montó sobre sus caderas y al instante siguiente estaba su boca siendo prácticamente devorada por unos labios impregnados del amargo sabor del tabaco.

Momento.

¿Tabaco?

Salió del sopor que había dejado su cuerpo inmovilizado y empujó al presunto violador en serie, separando su cuerpo lo más posible del otro, chocando con el respaldo de madera. Por los traviesos rayos de la luna, unos fríos ojos verdes brillaron de forma sobrenatural, el británico lanzó un grito ahogado cuando reconoció al portador.

— ¡¿Scott?

— Guarda silencio, enano— Sonrió maléficamente para volver a atacar los labios de su hermano menor que en el sopor de la sorpresa se quedó congelado dejándose hacer hasta que cuando estuvo totalmente consciente ya no pudo detener las manos de su hermano que acariciaban y extasiábanle en el desborde de aquella pasión. Todo fue tan de un segundo a otro, tan confuso, tan extraño y Arthur no lograba entender como sus manos se abalanzaron al cuerpo de su odiado hermano para proseguir aquel acto.

No comprendía como despertó esa mañana y nota el peso de unos, ahora, suaves y dulces ojos supervisando atentamente su rostro recién desprendido de los brazos de Morfeo. La mirada con un brillo de cierta devoción de aquel hombre que creó la mayoría de sus pesares en la tormentosa infancia que la había tocado vivir, lo sorprendió. No bien que ni siquiera pudo salir del estupor de despertar con el idiota de su hermano ya vestido a un lado de su cama, entró de nuevo a un pozo de confusión cuando este se levanta sin pronunciar palabra.

Recordaba como en la semana siguiente a esto se excusó de ese desliz alegando la consecuencia del vil alcohol que recorría su sangre.

Para rematar, ese mismo día el sádico de Escocia no pudo simplemente quedarse ahí sin hacer nada.

Cuando llegó al hotel en el que se hospedaba luego de una torturante mañana llena de reuniones en casa de Roderich, se tiró a la cama con ropa aún y volteó a mirar con desdén el nublado paisaje que daba a la plaza de Karlsplatz. Había sido un día de mierda y el condenado paisaje no ayudaba en nada a subir su asqueroso ánimo. Decidió ponerse a dormir para acabar pronto con este martirio e irse a soñar con cualquier idiotez que se elevara del mundo donde estaba.

Pero no era lo que tenía planeado cierta persona.

Apoyado en el respaldo de la puerta, Scott observaba con divertida paciencia los gestos cansados de Inglaterra reflejados por el cristal de la ventana. Se acercó cual felino hasta la cama donde estaba el cuerpo de su hermano.

— ¿Y tú que ya no saludas? — Casi llega a rozar el techo con el respingo que dio al notar al escocés que no sabía ni cómo ni cuando, había entrado sin autorización a su dormitorio.

— ¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí? — Lo hubiera tirado al piso si no es porque el otro se tiró encima de él — ¡Scott, idiota bájate de encima mío!

— ¿O harás qué? Hermanito nadie te va a salvar — Sonrió con falsa ternura. Los pelos de la nuca de Arthur se erizaron cuando el pelirrojo se acercó a un oído— Pero sabemos perfectamente que no quieres que alguien te salve.

Notó aterrorizado como era absorbido por la penetrante mirada del mayor y se dejó marcar con sangre aquella noche. Toda aquella maldita noche fue desgarrado y marcado por cicatrices que demorarían en desaparecer. A la mañana siguiente, ocurrió lo mismo que la vez anterior; Scott se había sin dirigirle palabra cuando Arthur estuvo despierto. Se escuchó el estruendoso golpe a la puerta que indicó la salida final del escocés y todavía atontado sólo atinó a tocarse la frente llena de sudor seco y sangre en el más puro silencio, tan pesado que sentía que las paredes le gritaran.

Maldijo una y otra vez ese día su miedo y la extraña fascinación a aquel monstruo salido de lo más profundo del infierno.

Pasó por un lado de una heladería y no pudo evitar observar la gente que había adentro. Se paralizó en su perturbación a ver unos brillantes y dulces ojos azules de un niño que comía su helado como si se fuera la vida en ello. El pecho se le estrujó al recordar el rostro de Alfred luego de esa noche. Había notado las marcas en su cuello y se quedó de piedra, pálido, furioso. "¿Quién te hizo esto?" Había demandado con voz grave y él no pudo más que quedarse en silencio y rogarle en una muda petición que olvidara lo visto. Su cabeza no daba ni nunca daría para dar explicaciones que él no podía darse ni a si mismo.

Retomó con lentitud su camino. ¿Hace cuanto que no veía aquella mirada de impotencia en ese muchacho?

Después, le sucedieron muchos encuentros más en los que el bastardo de Escocia aparecía como por obra del mismo diablo para tirarlo a una tormenta de pasión egoísta que lo adormecía en la noche confusa pero que luego en la mañana lo golpeaba fuertemente gritándole la estupidez que había hecho y hubo también, muchas veces más que veía el doloroso rostro de Alfred frente a él gritándole en silencio su frustración. El mismo rito, el mismo oscuro ciclo.

Y ya no lo soportaba.

Hoy mismo le había gritado a Escocia cuando le había atacado mientras se lavaba las manos en el baño del edificio de juntas que lo dejara de una puñetera vez en paz, que había suficientes seres en el mundo como para fijar su perversa y enferma afición en su persona. Sabía que Escocia no se lo iba a tomar bien así que cuando llegó la sarta de palabrotas y maldiciones, las recibió con cierta calma y le advirtió son severidad de que no quería formar parte nunca más de su insano juego. Su hermano que no había escuchado y se burlaba de sus comentarios altaneros que según su perspectiva eran estúpidos, chocó con la barrera que había impuesto el menor, alterándose al notar que el rubio iba a seguir con terquedad sus palabras. El rubio había salido del baño desesperado luego de tomar su decisión final.

Escuchó el ruido del espejo rompiéndose a consecuencia de la indiferencia a los gritos del escocés, ordenándole quedarse.

Ya no soportaba la cara de Alfred mirándole reprobatoriamente ni tampoco aguantaba el ser la marioneta de Scott que jugaba pérfidamente con cada célula de su ser para luego dejarlo botado en aquella cama como una prostituta barata.

Sabía que esto era lo mejor y lo único que quedaba era romper, quemar y olvidar aquella hoja de su historia.

Ya comenzaban a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia cuando Arthur se había pillado la estación de metro.

Bajó las escaleras que daban al tren subterráneo pensando en la maldición que cargaba con tener al mismo hijo de Satanás como su hermano. Un monstruo. Una bestia insensible. Un demonio que disfrutaba ver su rostro empapado de la sangre de sus golpes como también del sudor que provocaba en esos deslices de lujuria.

Un maldito bastardo.

Las personas caminaban de un lado a otro, empujándose y empujándolo. Odiaba el metro, abarrotado de gente que se movía como ganado, todos apretados, demasiado juntos. Totalmente asfixiante.

Por bondad de un ente divino, el sonido del tren subterráneo se hizo presente al poco tiempo que Inglaterra bajara esperarlo, las puertas abrieron y él se dirigió rápidamente a tomarlo cuando de repente su brazo izquierdo fue tirado bruscamente y sus labios son atacados por una boca hambrienta. Petrificado observa a su asaltante y algo dentro de él quiso ponerse a llorar cuando notó esos salvajes y pérfidos ojos verdes mirándolo con lujuria. Escocia se suelta del hambriento beso y lo empuja al vagón donde estaban las puertas punto de cerrar.

— Buen viaje, hermanito— Sonríe viendo las puertas cerrándose.

Lástima que el menor al salir del baño no había escuchado el juramento que había dado Escocia entremedio de todos los vidrios rotos.

"_Tú eres mío, sólo mío. Juro que no te voy a dejar sólo por que me lo pides, recuerda bien Arthur"_

Porque ahí hubiera descubierto que su destino iba a estar atado quiera o no con aquel ser de brillantes ojos esmeralda.

Porque ahí se hubiera dado cuenta con aflicción que no podría huir, que aquel monstruo lo perseguiría para siempre, devorándolo y arrastrándolo a aquel infierno.

_He ate my hear__t, he a-a-ate my heart (8) Estaba escuchando a la rara de Lady Gaga cuando se me vino a la mente esta historia. Es algo crack. No sé. Pero tenía unas ganas enfermas de hacerla. Aparte que hace mil no publico nada por culpa de mi colegio. Pero no digan que no hago nada y soy una endemoniada floja, subí el primer capítulo corregido de "A tres pasos de ahorcarte" (Aunque nadie lo haya notado, pero pasen a leerlo) y prosigo a paso lento pero seguro con el dos. ¿Y las demás historias? "Conviviendo con un estúpido y un bebé" está por momento congelado porque aún no se me viene a la cabeza cómo proseguirlo. Y de qué hablar con "Convirtiéndote en un caballero" que calma chicas, lo había dicho antes pero lo tendré que repetir, saqué la idea principal de muchos doujinshis, entre eso "Holiday" a cual se parece en un principio pero como deben saber... Saqué ideas y no todo de ahí, el boceto lo tengo en un cuaderno y los caps siguientes no se parecen en nada al doujinshi así que relax, mis amores. Prometo tratar de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda. Les quiero._

_Adieu!_


End file.
